


Straight Roads Ahead Fanart

by MadSangrient



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Art book, Design, Digital Art, Drawings, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, character design, fan designs, more characters will be added in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSangrient/pseuds/MadSangrient
Summary: So, I was feeling uninspired when I read this alternative story of the game nsr and... as I usually do. Decided to use my design & art skills to draw what I read? It is entertaining truly! I feel very inspired.Thanks to @swampy for giving me inspiration to flex my design skills this holiday.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. SAYU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Straight Roads Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150590) by [swampy (HeadedMints)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadedMints/pseuds/swampy). 



****

Sayu was extremely fun to design. Looking at the description the author gave. I was able to trace back the inspiration to Neon Genesis Evangelion. I watched the series, it was nice. Back to the drawing. The first phase (left) was inspired by futuristic fashion, I used five colors in total, and the dress is still mostly pink, I took some chromatic liberties throughout all of the designs, mostly because I like to keep my palette as limited as possible so that everything looks unified and coherent. The second phase (middle) as I said, is were the inspiration from evangelion shows it’s signs. Since the original author explains that Sayu wears a plug suit. I tried to keep it mostly white & blue, but that hot pink got there somehow. Here I introduce the hot pink color, since in the final phase it becomes very prominent, which is why I decided to introduce it earlier, so that there is a progression. The final phase (right) is the mecha phase. I apologize, since I am more used to designing retro robots rather than mechas, but I still tried my best. As I said, I also took liberties with color in this one, since the torso is blue, white and pink, instead of pale pink in it’s entirety, I wanted the segments to look apart, so I colored them differently. Still the head and body are still the only pieces that have pale pink. Also, the star number in each design has a significance. But that is yours to figure out... If anyone is even interested in knowing.

The Platinum disk is simple to explain, I used comic textures and tried to create a poster look, anime and manga, still it was mostly because it just simply looks good with cartoony characters. The concept is simply a mix of DJSS’s original disk art and the fact the author of the fanfic this is based on mentioned sayu doing peace hands.  
I put Sayu in space while making peace signs. The most difficult part of this drawing was, finishing it, since my program crashed on me three times in a row when I had finished coloring, thankfully I had saved my lineart previously, but it still was a nightmare.


	2. DJSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJSS crossed with Sayu. I had never drawn a merman before. And as a matter of fact I have drawn like... 2 mermaids in my life. I like legs. So this required more research than Sayu. Since futuristic and sci fi characters are kinda more my thing. 
> 
> But I still loved doing this. So Camera! Action! Go!

So DJ Subnautic Seafoam. Well, his name is still complicated. Or should I say theirs as they are referred to in the story? I will use theirs. They were inspired by a lot of things, the first phase (left) was inspired by whales, because I’m sure If they were ocean themed the DJ would refer to themselves as a big fish (whales are not fish but, close and big enough). You can see it mostly in the end of the tail and the strange armor I put around their torso (gotta keep the censors away) the shape and texture is similar to that of the lower jaw of a whale. The first phase is the one with the lightest color palette and the most pinks and purples. The second phase (middle) is where I got inspired by Neptune, or Poseidon or Triton. Since they had the trident in this phase, it was an easy connection to make. Their glass ball is filled with storm clouds that scape trough the cracks into the air. Oh I almost forgot, I mixed the trident with an anchor. This phase is also darker than the previous one, although the light blue increases in quantity. Because in the third phase (right) the glass shatters, I was inspired by the constellation Aquarius at the start, although it is a very subtle influence. It is also inspired by waterfalls. This is the darkest phase and only contains a bit of light pink to make the head of the DJ pop out while being surrounded by blues. Also as it’s defenses are down, the chest armor drops completely. I almost forgot, this phase is the most fish like as a reference to Sayu's reversed mermaid look.

The platinum disk was fun, although it was really hard working from such a strange perspective, although I gave it my all, it still looks a bit wonky. Moving on, this is obviously inspired by Sayu’s disk, the spiral in the back the strange angle etc etc. The most fun part of the process was actually making the spiral, It sadly will never be noticed since the DJ’s body covers most of it, but the notes are from the 1812 overture, since it is such a grandiose and loud song I thought it fit well with their personality. And the comic textures are back! This time I used them for depth, since it is all so strange due to the perspective.

V2.0: I was unable to contain myself, kept the original background spiral but sifted it, and used the DJ’s head as the central point. Plus made it transparent for the background to be seen.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may redo the platinum disk in the future. Maybe improve the perspective or do something different. But for the moment it shall stay like this. 
> 
> Oh and I discovered why my application was failing! There was no longer space in my computer for images! So I cleaned it up and everything has been running smoothly since then. I still had to redo the lineart for the third phase. Well as long as it is not fixes in anatomy I don’t mind that much to lose a bit of progress.
> 
> Update: I already did it.


End file.
